


Obedience

by sanriocore



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftercare, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/M, Fingering, HEAVYYY degrading, Hair Pulling, Lemon, Masochism, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Sadism, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Switch Dabi, Thigh High Socks, breath play, dabi - Freeform, dabi has nipple piercings, dabi is a bottom, dabi is a brat, dabi is a catboy OwO, dabi x reader - Freeform, fem dom, leash??, mistress kink, rough, slight panty fetish, spitting, thigh fucking, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: the one where your little catboy needs to be put in his place.
Relationships: dabi x reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 492





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lahoekage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lahoekage).



> ladies...get your straps ready :)

your fingers ran up and down your leather clad arm, exhaling amusedly at the hard crinkle noise. the curves of your hips alluring, seductive in their simple existence as you sat straight as a steel blade, your back like a ruler as one leg sat atop the other, awaiting your little kitten. 

your head turned, lips pursed in a small smirk as the door slowly creaked open, a hint of a familiar black tail swishing nervously. 

you leaned back, resting on your palms as you sighed loudly. “come on out for me baby, don’t wanna keep mommy waiting now do you?” you drawled, your voice even and firm, but inviting, like an open door leading to garden. roses awaited him as did the thorns that came along with it, and he was more than eager to get pricked. 

he languidly moved from behind the door, his bicep still hidden away as his head rested against the doorframe. 

he fully shifted away from the door, his shoulder resting against the white painted wood. his black chipped nails nervously nestled into his bicep as his eyes flickered up and down your body slowly. 

a low velvety chuckle poured from your lips as your eyes drank in the sight of the tall man before you. 

his body squeezed in a pretty little maid outfit. frilly and tight, barely covering his panty hidden cock. 

full thighs encased in black and white striped socks, his upper thighs oozing out in the most delectable way possible. 

you slowly moved upwards on the bed, until your back laid straight against the headboard. you parted your legs, head tilting to the side as you beckoned him over. 

“crawl your way here kitty.” your voice a blood red, dark and stern and he obeyed, going on his hands and knees upon your order. 

he made his way over to you, leaning up to climb onto the bed. he slowly crawled to you, lids low and eyes sharp as his tongue ran across his fang. his hands and knees carried him to you at a largo pace, as he tilted his head at you. 

“happy now baby? d’you like seeing me all dolled up for you?” he murmured, his lips pulling up in a smirk and you raised a brow and shifted your leg upwards. your thigh high leather heel pushing at his forehead, the sole against his skin and the pointed heel resting on his cupid’s bow.

you folded your arms and sighed, shaking your head before you dragged your foot down the slope of his pretty nose, bucking it underneath his chin and forcing him to look at you. 

“i think you forgot you who you’re addressing. you speak when spoken to kitty. now, what’re the two names you’re allowed to call me?” you questioned, your voice dark and silky, and he chuckled anxiously, it finally setting in how very serious you were. 

“well?” you pushed, your lips pursed as your foot swiftly moved to the back of his neck before shoving him down, his face at level with your pussy. 

“what’s my fucking name?” you barked and he whimpered, the back of your foot pushing him closer to your pussy. “m...mommy, or m...mistress.” he humbly answered back, his usual icy and collected voice still so adoringly deep, only now it was a little less collected, and more broken. 

“mmh haha,” you laughed, tone so domineering and smooth, it was making dabi hard, harder than he thought he’d be. he had no idea you had this festering in you for so long. 

he quickly snapped back into shape, ready to listen to you intently once he heard you clear your throat. 

smiling down at his obvious enthusiasm to hear your next orders, you ran your hand through his hair, leaning down to him before you yanked on his strands, bringing closer to you before you spoke. “i think you need to apologize to mommy. how do you think you should do that, kitty?” 

dabi swallowed nervously, his ears lowering themselves as his tail hid itself between his legs. with eyes peering down at your inviting pussy with a shuddery breath.

“i should eat mommy’s pussy. if she allows it.” he answered quietly, his voice like thick toasted honey. you nodded, leaning back against the bed frame as your lips rose into a curve. 

“mm get to it then.” you hummed, legs open and dabi just about drooled, your scent wafting into his nose and encircling all his senses, rendering him completely hypnotized on your pussy. 

he rested on his stomach, hands hovering above your thighs as he peeked up at you from under his eyelashes, silently asking for your permission. 

you smiled, an adoring laugh leaving past your plump lips as you rustled his hair. “such a good boy asking if he can touch mommy...go ahead.” 

and his hands were on you in instant, reveling in the way the cool leather felt in his hands, squeezing sheepishly and loving how full your thighs felt in his hands. 

he lifted your leather skirt, eyes fluttering shut as a shaky moan left his lips. his head shuttered down to your pussy, nose brushing up against your clit as his tongue licked up a hungry stripe up your dark red lacy panties. 

you swallowed a moan, remaining calm, reminding him he’d need to work a lot harder to elicit any noises out of you. 

he moved your panties to the side, voice ending on a whimper as he tasted you, his tongue delved into you and never wanted to leave. 

his tongue flicked up and down, the muscle being textured and firm against your wet flesh. you were breathing heavily, eyes hooded as you stared down at him, hands running through his hair as you scratched his scalp. 

he moaned, deepening himself into your pussy, his hands squeezing your thighs as you tightened around his head. 

his fangs brushed up against your clit and you shivered, the mixture of his fangs and his tongue piercing rolling across your clit was enough to grant him the pleasure of hearing your moans. 

he growled, your noises egging him on and you gasped sharply, hands grasping at the sheets as your hips lifted far off the bed, his hands under your ass as he shoved his face into your pussy, eating you like he hadn’t eaten in months. 

“mm,” you drew your breath in shock, your head thrown back as his hands held you by your ass, keeping you in place as he wiggled his face, a low throaty groan leaving his lips as he sucked on your clit. 

“baby...baby boy,” you drew out, voice silky and shaky as your back arched, his teeth gently nibbling on your clit as he slowly slid in a finger, grunting to himself when you moaned at his intrusion. 

he rested on his knees, the thigh high socks stretching as he sat, legs slightly parted, cock hard and straining against his panties as he held you to his face, lifting you and keeping you perfectly in place while he ate you, not even being phased when you squirmed your hips. 

“fuck—no more kitty, no more,” you ordered, voice trembling but it seems your pleas fell upon deaf ears as he continued his torment. 

he was moaning against your pussy, and it almost seemed like he was enjoying it more than you were, his tongue rolling against your clit, his fingers shoved in your tight hole, he could die happy. 

tears pooled in the corner of your eyes at the stimulation, your body felt boneless but your little kitty was starting to act out and needed to be put back into his place, so you decided to fix that. 

you hooked your legs under his arms, flipping him back underneath you, forcing him to lay flat on his back. he yelped, ears cowering down as he looked up at you nervously. 

you were panting, eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance as you straddled him, hands going to your bra to pull out out a leash. 

his eyes widened as you tisked at him, shaking your head. you lowered your face down to his, giggling slowly, your tone like a dark red as he breathed heavily at the proximity between you two. you fastened the leash around his throat, gently slapping his face patronizingly as he leveled the space between your faces once more. 

you stuck out your tongue, licking his bottom lip and his wet chin, slick from your pussy and you chuckled. his chest tightened and his cock twitched behind the skirt of the maid outfit. his tongue was dying to be plunged back into you, but he knew it was better for him if he just obeyed you. 

you licked his cheekbone, before pulling away and glaring down at him, your hand coming up and gently patting his cheek. 

“what did your mistress tell you to do baby?” you breathed out, your voice dangerously low and dabi shuddered, his toes curling in the socks as he avoided eye contact, his eyes traveling down your leather hidden body instead. 

you noticed and grunted, grabbing his jaw roughly, forcing him to look at you. “answer me you little brat.” you growled, tugging on his leash and he breathed in shakily, falling in love with how aggressive you were, loving how you could at one moment be his cute little fucktoy, to suddenly making him, your’s. 

“mistress told me to stop...” he trailed off, his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose burning a cherry stripe and you scoffed. “and what did you do?” 

“i...i didn’t stop,” he mumbled and you hummed in agreement. “do you know what happens to cute little kitties like yourself baby?” you hissed, your tone minacious and his lip quivered as he blinked up at you. “n-no...” he mumbled shyly, eyes nervously meeting your menacing ones. 

your hand wrapped around his throat, bringing him closer to you, loving how his throat fit in your hands and how he gasped, the pretty noise turning into a heaving sound, making your lips pull into a smirk. 

“they get used and tossed back on the streets. is that what you want kitty? i could fuck your pretty face then toss you to the street is that it?” you threatened, your hands tightening around his throat and he moaned, your words for some reason turning him on and he wiggled his hips, trying to relieve the pressure from his cock. 

you squeezed your thighs against his hips, keeping him still as you laughed. “look at you my little horny bitch, getting off on me being mean? that’s cute baby, i didn’t know you were a pain slut.” 

dabi was panting at this point, his tail swishing beneath him as he groaned, your hips teasingly swiveling down against his cock and he wanted to explode, it was all too much. 

“god,” he whined, throwing his head back as he toyed with his tail. “please mistress i—i, i’m sorry for being bad, i’m sorry for not listening and i know i don’t deserve it but please take care of my cock please i can’t wait anymore,” he whimpered and you cooed at him, patting his face as you sighed. 

you exhaled softly, looking down at the pitiful sight before you, and you couldn’t turn down his pleas’s, now matter how disobedient he was. 

you climbed off him and he whimpered, sitting up as his eyes trailed along with each of your movements, feeling painfully lonely without you near him. 

you bent down to the nightstand beside your shared bed and pulled out the strap on, and he watched attentively, eyes wide and cock hard, his stomach was bubbling with excitement and he couldn’t wait to get things started. 

something he wouldn’t admit after this however. 

you went back into the bed, sitting down and chuckling quietly when you saw dabi’s shocked stare fall on your plastic cock. 

“shameless little thing aren’t you,” you snickered, patting under his chin before sighing. “hands and knees kitty, don’t make your mistress wait.” you crooned and dabi scrambled to follow orders, too nervous to try and push your buttons and watch the outcome. 

he’d attempt that another time when you weren’t feeling so high and mighty. 

he shyly shuffled to turn around, his burning cheek resting on the pillow as he stuck his ass in the air. 

you had already prepared him physically for today’s activities beforehand so that the scene would play out seamlessly with no interruptions. 

you held the bottle of lube in your hand, turning it upside before squeezing it and watching the thick liquid pour out into your palm. 

you came up behind him, jerking off your strap on with the lube as to get it ready. the harness wrapped around your waist in a snug manner, but you tightened it just a bit more. you weren’t planning on going easy on him and it’d be a shame if it fell off in the middle of your fun. 

you palmed his cock, laughing at how he mewled and leaned into your touch. he was so pretty laying like that for you, and you wondered if that’s how he felt everytime he had you were bent over like this in front of him. 

your hand came up and squeezed his ass before lifting it in the air and granting him a hard smack. 

he whimpered, back arching as he buried his face deeper into the pillow. 

he wasn’t used to someone taking over in such a way, he was usually so used to having to be the one handling every single aspect in every situation thrown at him, that it became second nature. 

and while you were always nurturing and loving towards him, he still felt the pull to take care of you. but now having you like this, dominating him and taking control, was a nice change of pace. even though you were treating him like a ragdoll, he still felt the love. 

you pushed his panties to the side and he shivered, feeling flustered as the heat clung to his cheeks. 

you teased his hole, loving the power he put in your hands, loving how he was shivering and wiggling his hips against you, screaming his desperation for you. 

“please,” he whined, pushing back against you as his fisted the pillow beside him. “just...take care of me?” he whimpered, his voice faltering and you hummed softly, your vocalizations filled with love as you rubbed his back, giving him a kiss on his tailbone before patting his bottom. 

“you know i will kitty, i’ve got you.” 

you slowly pushed in, and he gasped, eyes squeezing shut as his body trembled with each second you breached his entrance. 

the stretch was nothing like your fingers and he surprisingly loved the burning tinge that came with the stretch from your plastic cock. 

his dick was absolutely aching at that point, almost painfully and he whimpered, rutting against the mattress shyly as you stilled inside of him. “everything okay baby? if you wanna stop we can, i won’t be mad.” you murmured, leaning forward and kissing his shoulder blade. 

you unknowingly pushed in deeper when you moved forward, hitting his prostate and he cried, his face cutely shaking in the pillow as he breathed heavily. “mmm no no mistress i’m okay, please move.” 

you grinned, giving him a final kiss on his shoulder before scratching behind his ear, watching him mewl at the affection before you went back down to gripping his hips.

you started to move, a slick and rhythmic pace of fucking him, in and out of his ass and he was sure he’d go completely mad from the euphoria you inflicted upon him. 

he was panting, his body jerking forwards with each of your thrusts, feeling his chest tighten in lust as he heard your low groans. 

you ran your hands up and down his sides, appreciating his body laid out before you as you fucked him, your ego doubling in size everytime you hit his prostate, eliciting a loud whine from his lips. 

you wrapped the leash around your hand, before tugging him up and he gasped, his back flush against your front as he whimpered from the delightful lack of air in his lungs. 

you released the leash and held his throat, kissing the space beneath the back of his neck as you murmured how much of a good kitty he was for you while you pivoted deep into him. 

with one hand around the circumference of his throat, the other slid down and went to jerk him off, finally giving your love the release of pressure he needed. 

he cried, countless phrases of him thanking you for finally touching his cock left past his lips and you hummed, squeezing his throat as a reminder to stay quiet as you pulled all the way out, only to ram yourself in further. 

you jerked him off, letting his buck into the tight tunnel you created with your hand as you met his movements with hard thrusts. 

pleasure filled tears streamed down his rosy cheeks as he hiccuped, telling you how much he loved you and how good he felt and you crooned at him, kissing his shoulders and praising him for being your good boy. 

you pushed him back down, before you lifted your leg and rested your foot beside his him. you began to fuck him with a new ferocity, pounding into his hole while watching him sob and buck his hips into the air while you plummeted your fake cock deep into him. 

“such a dirty little kitty baby, you love having mommy ruin your fucking hole don’t you?” you growled, your hand coming down and ripping off his panties before you shoved them into his mouth. 

he whimpered against the lacy cloth, moaning freely against it as you mercilessly thrusted into him. 

you reached in front of him, jerking him off and chuckling darkly as he cried even louder at the sudden sensation. 

“mmm,” he cried out shaking his head into the pillow as his tail swished in the air excitedly. “can i cum?” he begged through the panties and you cooed, shaking your head as you playfully tugged his tail. 

he whimpered at the tug and felt his heart drop as you released his cock. “not yet baby, mommy’s not done having fun with you just yet my love.” you dismissed and he whined, burying his face in the pillow as he stained the white coverings with his eyeliner mixed tears. 

you pushed into him, admiring his hips instinctively wiggle at the force of action as you never let up with your abuse on his hole. 

saliva was dribbling from the sides of his mouth, eyes rolling back into his skull as he sobbed pathetically, any sort of bashfulness leaving his body as he succumbed to your rough pleasure. 

your own arousal was pooling between your thighs, the thick flesh was become slick from how wet your pussy was and you moaned under your breath as you snaked your hand back to the front of him, your hand meeting his cock in a firm hold. 

he cried in joy, and fucked your hand while you fucked him. 

everytime you felt him growing close, you’d pull off his cock, and felt an sadistic grin grow on your lips as you witnessed him crumble before you. 

you started to feel bad for your kitty after awhile and you sighed loudly, going back down to his cock as you quickened your thrusts. “cum whenever baby you earned it.” 

he just about screamed at your words, his back going up and arching all the way as he fucked himself against your strap, his hips wiggling from the stimulation on his cock while his tail shot up, his ears doing the same as he came all over your hand. 

his skin felt tingly, from the inside out as his body rested against the mattress boneless, not being able to control the heavy pants leaving his lips as he twitched beneath you. 

you slowly pulled out and yelped as he tugged you down beside him. 

his instincts were fully kicked in and he hooked a leg around you, his face going into the crook of your neck and licking and sucking on your sweaty skin. 

his moans were low and guttural as you felt his still hardened cock slide between your thighs. he was slowly losing himself in his instincts as you whimpered against him, your pussy aching for some attention as his arm pressed down against your chest and kept your back firmly adjacent to his front. 

“gonna take care of you...can i?” he growled and you nodded, giving him a breathless yes and he did not hesitate to do so. 

he rutted his cock between your thighs, the full and bitable flesh being deliciously inviting to his cock as his fingers immediately played with your clit. 

his arm slowly slid up to your throat and he kept you in place with a chokehold as he fucked your thighs while he massaged your clit, enjoying hearing you slowly drop your control and place it back into his hands. 

he was on feral mode, going crazy against your flesh, his hand cupping your jaw and roughly moving your face to the side as he bit down into your throat, his fangs missing your pulse by a few inches as he marked his scent into you. 

his thumb took over with pleasuring your clit as his fingers slid into your cunt, a low chuckle leaving his lips as he felt you nearly fish all over him. 

your wetness was immense and he smirked knowing how much it turned you on to have him at your complete mercy. 

it was fun being under your control but having you writhe in his arms is something he couldn’t ever grow weary of. 

you were whining against him, pressing your ass against his cock as it rubbed against you in the best way possible. 

you fucked yourself on his fingers your breasts bouncing with every movement as you squirmed in his hold. “gonna cum gonna cum gonna cum,” you squealed, your head going back as your eyes rolled back. 

“do it, now.” he ordered, more than desperate to taste you once more and your breathing grew heavily labored, constantly feeling like you couldn’t catch your breath as you came on his fingers, your hips jerking forward as he never abandoned your clit. 

it wasn’t until you were shaking in his arms did he leave your pussy alone. 

he flipped you over, holding your body into his, his arms wrapping completely around you as his leg hung across your hips. 

you were completely enveloped in him and you sighed contently into him. you stroked his back as he became lax against you. you massaged his scalp, kissing his chest lovingly as you praised him for being the best kitty in the world. 

“were so mean to me baby,” he laughed softly and you giggled, your lips pressing a loving kiss to his adam’s apple before you rested your forehead against his collarbone. “i know i’m sorry baby—“ 

“i kinda liked it.” he admitted and you blushed, hiding your face in the crook of his neck as you patted his bottom. “i know.” you chuckled and he squeezed you. “lemme run you a bath, how does that sound hmm? i was kind of rough with you. let me make up for that my love.” you murmured and he groaned tiredly, shaking his head as he kissed your forehead. 

“it’s okay you don’t-“ 

“shush, i’m starting one for you,” you whispered before peeling yourself out from his tight hold. 

he whined, not wanting to be alone and you frowned, not wanting him to feel abandoned, especially after doing a rough scene. you held his cheeks, kissing him deeply before you rested your forehead against his. “i’ll be back darling okay? i’ll even take the bath with you, how does that sound?” his eyes softened and he nodded, feeling comforted by that idea. 

you kissed his nose for good measure before you padded towards the restroom connected to your bedroom. he watched you up until your figure disappeared. 

you got the bath ready, filling it with water warm enough to soothe his muscles but not too hot where it burnt him. you filled it with his favorite scented soap, swishing the water so it created bubbles and you smiled at the sight before going back into the bedroom. 

he lit up once he saw you, and you giggled when you saw his tail wag happily. “cmere baby lets go.” he obeyed, his tall figure leaving the bed and following you into the restroom. 

you peeled off your clothes, shimmying them off and tossing them into the hamper before you gently tugged off his maid outfit. he rolled off his thigh highs and you put them all into the hamper along with your clothes. 

you slid into the tub first and welcomed him in, wanting him to lay against your chest. he laughed at the idea but when you gave him a pout he sighed and shrugged, ultimately listening to you. 

his back laid against you as his head rested on your shoulder. 

you massaged his scalp and kissed his cheekbone every once in awhile, whispering positive and loving affirmations into his ear as you lathered his hair with shampoo. 

his eyes fluttered shut as he allowed himself to be taken care of. you loved him completely and he felt it, he felt your love and would spend every single day reciprocating it and making sure you never forgot that you were the one whose name was scribbled into his heart.


End file.
